Something's Wrong With My Daniel
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala's concerned about Daniel and needs to find out what is making him so...well...nice. One shot ditty, Daniel and Vala.


Something's Wrong With My Daniel

spacegypsy1

Vala's concerned about Daniel and needs to find out what is making him so...well...nice. One shot ditty, Daniel and Vala.

~o0o0o~

It is 0300 hours, that's three in the morning for us normal non-military people, though at this point I suppose I am one of those military people, but I'm not quite sure.

I've tossed and turned in my bed here at the SGC for hours on end and still can't sleep. There is something wrong with my Daniel and I can't seem to figure it out.

He's being awfully nice. Smiling all the time. He talks to me while he works. A few days ago he asked if I wanted to go to a movie one night this week. I was so shocked I just shrugged and he just smiled and mumbled...'let me know'.

What's that all about? I'm in one of those quandaries that Sam is always talking about. Whatever a quandary is...I think it means a predicament or a dilemma. It's certainly that.

This is the third night I haven't been able to sleep. So, I am rolling out of my bed, dressing in something more presentable and I'm going to see if he's sleeping at his desk...which I am sure he is.

I have these pajamas that are very...decent. Satin, colorful and covers all the right things. Daniel has commented that he likes them. Go figure. He thinks it's what I actually sleep in! Silly Daniel.

Speaking of silly Daniel, I'm off to find him. I'm determined to figure this out so I can get some sleep. We have a mission in two days, so we are all stuck on base after noon tomorrow...not that I have anywhere else to go, but that's another issue...and usually we, okay, they, stay on base a lot anyway when things are in an uproar, which they are not but we're all staying close to base anyway.

If I had a home to go to, with windows, I wouldn't spend any free time here, but two of my teammates and especially, Daniel, can't seem to force themselves away from these gray halls. Muscles takes all his time off world on a variety of Jaffa planets. I've put in my request to live off base, but Daniel thinks it's not safe for me to live alone.

And for some ungodly reason, everyone from the IOA all the way down to the payroll clerk thinks Daniel is my keeper.

Hair brushed, lips glossed, and pjs on, here I go – to solve this mystery.

~o0o0o~

His head is on the desk, actually his cheek is resting on a large and tattered book. He is so adorable! I stand here and look at him, sighing dreamily. "Darling?" I finally say rather loudly, and watch as he flinches awake, head popping up, hand immediately going for his discarded glasses on the desk and he's instantly on alert for something he's not sure of.

I grin wide and bat my lashes at him.

Daniel runs his hand across his hair, scratches his unshaven face, and puts his glasses on, then says with that rough, sleepy voice that makes my knees weak, "Hey. What time is it?"

"04 something or the other, hundred hours." I tell him as I approach, shove his chair back...thankful for the rollers on its little legs...and plop down sideways on his lap.

Funny thing is, he sighs and puts one hand on my back while he takes off his glasses with the other, and tosses them on his desk. "What's wrong?" He asks me, concerned.

Now there's the dilemma thingie I've been wrestling with. What's wrong? I crossed my arms, grabbing each elbow with my hands, lean my arms across my knees and sit forward. "I can't sleep." I say quietly.

He's rubbing my back. Up and down. Up and down. Now I can't even think! "Nightmares?" He questions, squeezing my side.

"No." Now I can't breathe right. That squeeze resulted in a rise in my heartbeat and that strong hand of his is still holding my side and has me all discombobulated (that's another one of Sam's words...like quandary, I think I use it correctly and it's fun to say).

Then Daniel did the damnedest thing! He wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his chest and holds me, one of those incredible hands of his moving tenderly on my arm. Something is wrong with my Daniel!

"What's wrong with you?" This is said by both of us at exactly the same instant.

"Me!" Again, we speak as one.

"Vala." He has so many ways to say my name, and he says them all with such emphasis I know what he's asking or saying. This one is his 'I'm concerned and need to know and I'm not going to back down, so spit it out and don't lie to me'.

"Daniel." That name saying thingie goes both ways. This one is my way of asking for a bit of time to pull together my thoughts.

He tugs me back farther into his lap. Arms cradle me, hold me, as one of those hands of his cups my neck and forces, ever so gently, my head on his shoulder. See! See! Something's way wrong here!

"Vala." Whispers across the top of my head. And I swear to all that is sacred, it's a new one! I have no idea what he is saying to me. It's much too sweetly said, breathed out with a kind of loving tone, which I am quite sure I am misinterpreting.

My heart trips to double time, his body language is screaming something so bizarre, it scares me. It can't be! He doesn't think of me that way...does he?

"Let's get out of here, we need some time alone...I have something...well...I want to talk to you..."

Okay, now I need to run. What could make him say that! I need to run away, far, far away. Maybe some other planet. Maybe a little moon...with trees. I like trees. I don't want to be hiding on some desolate rock. Nope, trees it is! I can live with trees, they're...

He lifts my face with his archeologist rough work hands, thumb caressing my cheek. His eyes are all sparkly and soft, his mouth is much too close, and it's grinning wide. "Vala." wafts across my dry parted lips and I go to lick them just as his come to rest against mine.

For just a second I wondered why, but suddenly Daniel's kiss is the only thing that exists in the universe. Soft, slow, kissing. He is the quintessential kisser, like everything else he does, he's the expert. I should have known!

I can hear myself moaning like an idiot, totally unable to find the tiniest sliver of my protective vamp, not a smidgeon of my devilish minx. I can't even kiss him back! I'm drugged into submission! I'm taking everything and giving nothing! I'm doomed. But I think I could sleep now.

His mouth trails down my neck, moist and hot. My body betrays me, relaxes, sinks into him. My eyes flutter, I sigh.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" He says between little flicks of his tongue against my throat. Daniel knows me too well, I can't hide it any longer and apparently I'm not going to make it to that tree growing moon. I just sigh again and unbelievably, fall asleep.

~o0o0o~

When I wake up, I'm in my quarters, in my bed. Hmph! Some dream that was. Now I'm pissed off. I bolt up, hair flying in my face, and pajamas tangled. Wait a minute! Pajamas! Wasn't that in the dream?

I blink heavy sleep from my eyes. Focus. Shove the wild hair out of my face. My peripheral vision connects with some slight movement beside me. I don't turn, just cut my eyes as far to the left as I can. There he is, in T-Shirt and BDUs, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and grinning.

"You fell asleep. Not the reaction I expected." He quips, his gaze moving to my face.

I look at his feet. Bare feet, ankles crossed, toes naked. I never realized how cute his toes are. They're so adorable, I just keep my sight on them, toes are important right now. Everything else is too confusing.

Like...why is Daniel in my bed, barefoot? And why does barefootedness make me think of all things naked and intimate. My little moon with trees is looking better all the time. Maybe there's still a chance of escape. "Why are you in my bed!" It just popped out of my mouth without my consent and it wasn't very nicely said.

He hums, then shrugs and then snaps out in his old Daniel endearing way, "Could you just get dressed so we can get out of here before the entire base wakes up?"

"Fine!" I snap right back. I'll show him! I think I just found my vamp! I snatch off the little satin, spaghetti strapped top and throw it over his face. Ha! See?

Hopping out of the bed, I shimmy out of the pj bottoms and turn to find his face still hiding under my top. Damn him, anyway. The jeans I wore yesterday are on the floor, so I stuff myself into them and think about not eating M and M's for at least a month.

I pull open a drawer and grab a pullover shirt and wiggle into it... okay, also no more of that yummy pie from the mess hall either. Snapping the sleeves around into place, I run my fingers through my hair, at the same time I slide my perfectly pedicured feet into some sandals. "Done. Let's go." I say, but he just lays there like the bump on a frog!

There's a slight, lovably cute snore coming from my bed. Daniel is sleeping in my bed! Now why does that not send my minx into diabolical planning mode? I should strip my clothes off! I should leap at him, pin him to the bed...oh my...I should call Walter and ask him to immediately dial up the closest moon with trees.

"Daniel?" I whisper in his ear, instead of calling Walter. "Darling?" Slowly I slid my pj top off his face. "Can you put your shoes on? Can we go now?"

He stirred, muttered, "'kay," rolled to his side and sat up.

~o0o0o~

I'm not sure how everything else came about once we left the base. Not one word was spoken between us as we ate breakfast. For me, I was busy with a little internal chant I created that went like this...

_Moons with Trees will keep me from dropping to my knees and begging, please, please tell me what's wrong with my Daniel_ – silly, I know, but it worked for me.

The car ride to his place went by in a flash, and only one thing was said and said by Daniel. "Nobody finds out. Nobody. Deal?"

I nodded frantically but I didn't have a clue to what he meant! Nobody finds out what? That he kissed me? That he laid in my bed for all of an hour while I slept? Then he slept for five minutes while I stood there watching him? That we went to breakfast? That I ate a stack of pancakes! He ate bacon and eggs?

Oh no, none of that...it's all about what happened at this place. The talking and then the other...thingie.

He started talking as we walked in the door of his apartment. Started talking so fast my head was spinning. He talked and walked around picking up papers, books and artifacts strewn around the living room.

Don't ask me what he said, I have no idea...just some words caught here and there. Repeating mostly that 'Nobody' finds out. Gah! What! Find out what! I kept asking but he never heard me. He kept firing that out and other words... and some I really didn't hear. "Obviously we have a connection" – "Things have changed" – "I'm falling..." and he mumbled something else under his breath before he kept going. "Are you sure? I'm not about to get into this if..." "How do you feel about..." "What do you think?"

It took me a while to realize he'd stopped. Standing in the middle of his living room, hands on his hips, head down and eyes lifted to me, he waited. Now what do I do? I'm not sure what I think because I have no idea what he's talking about. Maybe I should just wing it as they say... and so I did just that. "I think that sounds just perfect, darling. Yep. Perfect. I agree, wholeheartedly! This is a great idea. I am certainly sure of it and no worries about you getting into this... because I feel this is exactly the right thing." Whatever 'this' is I truly hoped I'd gotten the right response across to him.

~o0o0o~

Obviously...I did. Because here I am naked in his bed, thoroughly spent, completely sated, delightfully loved and wide awake as he sleeps beside me. There were some admissions of love from my Daniel, several of them, as a matter of fact! And of course I reciprocated each and ever time.

The 'something' that was wrong with my Daniel? Just love. That's all...at last. Isn't that wonderful?

And now, well there's something else... I suppose I will have to keep my mouth shut, but really, what does it matter? He's still on his 'nobody and I mean nobody can know' kick. Missions and all that nonsense. How does that happen, I mean the nobody knows, when he informed me– rather sneakily as he was revving up for another bit of love making - that I'm IOA approved to move in with him!

So, I have been repeatedly instructed to refer to Daniel as my roommate, whatever that means. I am guessing it means room sharing as opposed to bed sharing. What! People think I'm sleeping on the floor in his room? I'm confused. But Daniel assured me we would share his bed. And of course, nobody can know. Problem is...now I can't sleep...again. Not to worry...I'm sure 'nobody' doesn't include Sam and Carolyn. I called Carolyn first, seeing as she was on call and I knew that. I'm waiting on a call back from the base, I have a message in for Sam to call me as soon as possible! That will take a while seeing as she's a few hundred light years away on her ship. I may have let it slip out to Walter... I mean why I was needing to talk to Sam. But Walter probably is not included in the nobody, either. I mean he's Walter, doesn't he have to know where I am?

~END


End file.
